1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyeglass temples. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic eyeglass temple to be provided at one of two lateral ends of an eyeglass frame. The eyeglass temple has a main body made of a relatively hard material and a flexible member made of a relatively soft material and fitted in the main body to form a single unit therewith, so that the eyeglass temple can be pulled outward repeatedly after being assembled to the eyeglass frame and can stay elastic and provide a proper elastic contact with one side of the user's head even after use for a while.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses for optical purposes (e.g., for correcting myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, or other visual defects) or for sport-related uses typically include a frame of a predetermined configuration, functional lenses set in the frame, and temples pivotally and respectively connected to the two lateral ends of the frame. Such eyeglasses are indeed capable of vision correction or eye protection. Some eyeglasses are so designed that their temples are elastically and respectively pressed against the lateral sides of the wearer's head and can adapt to the width of the wearer's head or face. These elastically adjustable eyeglass temples are diverse in configuration.